Of False Realities and Worlds Collided
by Dragonsfire867
Summary: A girl wakes up to find that she's not exactly 'herself'...and that the world's not fairing any better...what will happen when modern day Earth and the Avatar's world collide? Chapter 5 up, and things are really starting to move!
1. Beginnings

Hello peoples! This is my first Avatar fanfic….actually, come to think of it, this is my very first fanfic ever! So please, no flames, though I will accept constructive criticism. Oh, and everyone say hi to my muse! _holds up potato_

Another person: Um, what's with the potato?

Me: This is the terrifying Potato of Doom, or just…uh, the Potato! Mwuahahahahaha! _runs in a circle with potato in hand_ Hahahahahahaha! _out of breath from running around crazily_ Whew, Ok, everybody; onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Ooh, everyone out of the way! Avatar's on!" I shouted as I dashed into the den. My younger brother, Bobby, rolled his eyes and muttered something about me being out of my mind, considering the fact that I had seen every episode at least seven times.

As I plopped myself down on the couch and turned the channel to Nickelodeon, I became, for the millionth time, completely enthralled in the TV.

"You're so obsessed, Christie."

"Shhhh! I want to watch my show!"

"Ugh. Sisters."

"Water. Earth. Fire. Air," I silently mouthed along with the audio narration. I had memorized the theme the very first time the show had aired on TV, but hey, who could blame me? Avatar rocked!

As the intro ended, I was extremely pleased to know that it was the Blue Spirit episode. It was my personal favorite, and I laughed out loud when the delirious Sokka threw his arms around like he was drunk and exclaimed, "Take that, youuuuu rock!"

After thirty concentrated minutes of my eyes being glued to the screen, I glanced over at the clock on the wall.

Wow, 11:30 already? Time for bed, I thought as I yawned and made for my room. Bobby was slumped against the wall, snoring. Evidently, he hadn't made it to his bed, as usual. Once it hit 9:00, my brother was out like a light, whether he was eating dinner or standing in the hall. I sighed and slung the sleeping Bobby over my shoulder. I laid him down on his bed and headed for my own room.

After slowly dragging myself in and closing the door, I slipped some loose pajamas on and hauled myself to the bed. I tossed the covers carelessly aside, hopped in, and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------

Awwwww. Morning already? I thought as I groggily opened my eyes. My brother was pounding on the door yelling for me to open up.

"Go away. It's Sunday."

"Come on, Chris!"

"No!"

I turned over and buried my head under the covers.

"Christie, let me in!"

"Go away!"

OK. So I wasn't exactly a morning person. Sue me.

"Hmph. You're no fun!"

Finally. Peace and quiet. Listening to my brother's footsteps fade away, I pulled the covers back down and went to rub my eyes. Whoa. My hands, what happened to them? Why did they look so…..masculine? Maybe I really ought to start using that lotion Mom gave me for Christmas, I thought.

Knock knock.

"Ugh. What, Bobby?"

My brother opened the dooras he started to walk in. And stopped dead in his tracks. Bobby's eyes widened as he saw me and began to stutter. Backing away slowly, he turned and dashed out of the room, screaming.

Hmm. Wonder what's gotten into him. Maybe I look bad after a night's sleep? Bobby always did say that I look terrible after waking up, but I think this is overdoing it a little.

I leaned over and grabbed the hand mirror that I kept on my nightstand. And stared at it. What stared back was something I never expected to see. Zuko.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter! I know it's horribly short, but it's just the beginning…. next chapter will be MUCH more interesting, I promise. Oh please, give me a break! _looks back at potato_ Will you stop staring at me like that? _potato just sits there_ Anyways, review or face the Potato of Doom! Mwuahahahahahaha! _grabs potato and runs around, laughing maniacally_ Bye now! 


	2. They're Someone's Shoes, But Not Mine

Wheeee! I'm ba-ack! All because the Potato has inspired me to write more (yeah, the reviews have, too)! Oh...sorry about posting the 1st chapter twice, my bad! I must've made a mistake. Well, here's the 2nd one.Awwww, the potato has helped me! _tosses potato in the air_ You're such a cute little potato! Yes you are! What a cute little-

Other person: Ahem! Can we just get on with the story?

Me: Oh, of course! On with it!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Aaaggghhhhhhhhh!" I fell out of bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud. I was panicking badly and breathing hard. "What the heck is going on!"

I looked down at my hands again. Those were DEFINITELY not mine! I half-stumbled over to the floor-length mirror and looked at myself, horrified. Broad, firm chest, muscular biceps, and a huge fire-shaped scar covering half of my face. I gawked at myself. What I saw in the mirror was Zuko. I gasped and raised a shaking hand to my face.

Oh my god! I must be going crazy, I thought. Next thing I know, I'll be seeing little furry bunnies in coconut bras doing the tango! I'll have to lock myself up in an insane asylum and wear a straight jacket! Aaaaggggghhhh!

But wait. I suddenly stopped myself. I can't be going nuts. Bobby walked in the room and also saw me. He freaked out, too, so….no. I'm not imagining this. Unless...I thought, BOTH of us are nuts. But…but….

I continued to stare at my newfound body in the mirror, and slowly flexed a muscle. So did the reflection. I stalked up to the wall and looked closer. Fierce amber eyes stared right back at me, and I flinched. Again, the figure in the mirror did the same.

I touched the left side of my face, which felt rough and tight. My eyelid felt like it had been stretched over my eye, and felt strange when I blinked. It didn't hurt, but I was so baffled by this…event, that I didn't consider the fact that it wasn't sore. My limbs were heavy, and I suddenly felt faint.

I fell back on my bed. I was really baffled now. How could I possibly wake up one morning and happen to be sporting the body of someone who didn't even really exist?

As I looked back at the mirror to the confused and perplexed stranger sitting on my bed, I realized that I wasn't imagining. This was really happening. I felt the back of my head and grabbed the ponytail of hair that didn't belong to me. This…this hair. It's not mine. I glanced down to the sculpted chest. Neither is this.

I was on the verge of exploding. I had no clue what was happening and I was sure that I was going crazy. I was stuck in a boy's body. Could you blame me? I might not have reacted as horrified if I was in a girl's body, even though I would have still been shocked. But a _boy's_ body? Man, I was not looking forward to the next time I'd have to go to the bathroom. I was just really thankful that I hadn't chosen to wear tight pants or short-shorts the night before.

Thump.

I looked up to see my little brother standing in the doorway, with a scared and horrified expression on his face. A tear leaked down his cheek as he said in a small voice, "Where's my sister?"

-------------------------------------------

I had never seen Bobby like this. An urge came over me to run up and hug him, and tell him that everything was OK. But it wasn't. And if I did do that, it would probably terrify him even more. I looked back down at my hands and gave a ragged breath.

"Bobby."

He shuffled a bit.

"It's me."

"Liar!" He screamed. Tears poured down his face as he yelled. "You're not my sister! Where is she! What have you done to her!"

I stood up and yelled back. "Bobby, listen to me! I'm Christie!"

My brother backed up a little, and proceeded to scream at me. "You're not my sister! I'm not stupid!"

He suddenly stopped, as a brand new expression crossed his upset and angry face. Horror. Amazement. Disbelief.

"…..you're that guy from that show she's obsessed about. _You're_ _Zuko_."

I slapped my hand to my forehead.

"Bobby, listen to me. I am _not_ Zuko. That guy doesn't even exist! He's a cartoon!"

"Bu-but you're standing right in front of me."

"Oh. Right."

I was stuck. How could I explain my situation? _I_ didn't even know what was going on. I slid down onto the floor and tried a better way to approach this.

"OK, Bobby. Don't believe it's me? Fine. I'll prove it to you."

I stood back up and placed my hands on my hips. Correction: Zuko's hips.

"OK. How's this? When you were seven, you got your head stuck in the toilet of a porter-potty, and it took two hours for the police to arrive and pull it out. And we still haven't figured out why your head was in there in the first place."

My brother looked uncomfortable.

"And remember when you had an accident in your pants because the female teacher you had a crush on came up and talked to you?"

"Hey, you weren't supposed to know about that!" Bobby burst out, cheeks turning an uncomfortable shade of red.

"And remember the time when- "

"OK! OK! I get it!" Bobby said, desperately trying to hide his embarrassment.

I crossed my arms. "Now do you have my point?"

He looked down at his feet and said, "But I don't understand. Why are you a _guy_?"

"Beats me."

"So….you're really Christie."

"Yup."

Bobby looked me in the eye and asked, "Then why do you _sound_ like Zuko?"

Ooh. I hated when he started playing games with me.

"Bobby, you are _such_ a dimwit!"

He nodded his head and said, "Yep. That's my sister."

Ugh. Finally. At least he believed me now.

Well, it was almost noon, and I still hadn't eaten breakfast. I walked with Bobby into the kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal. After getting a bowl and milk, I sat down in a chair and began to eat ravenously.

Wow, I thought as I devoured the bowl and started on seconds. I never used to be this hungry. Maybe it's because I now have to eat for a body that's thirty pounds heavier than I'm used to.

I glanced over to see Bobby discreetly eyeing me from across the table.

"What?" I said through a mouthful.

He smiled and shook his head. "Zuko eating cornflakes. Not your everyday breakfast experience."

I glared at him and continued shoveling the cereal into my mouth. And just when I had a good mouthful of cornflakes, my parents walked through the door.

---------------------------------------

What happened next turned into a whole mess of things going on at once. After the scene of my mother screaming and backing up suddenly, knocking my father over, both of them colliding and tumbling to the floor, I quickly stood up and calmly (if that's what you'd call the situation) explained what was happening.

It took over an hour to convince them that I was not some scar-faced, obsessed, firebending dude (and yeah, they'd seen Avatar before, too). After they realized that their only daughter had been sucked into the body of a 16-year-old teenage boy, the two of them collapsed onto the couch and tried to wrap their brains around the situation.

"So you're saying that you just…woke up like this?" my father started. His eyes were practically bulging out of his head.

I nodded and rubbed my forehead. Ugh…this information was starting to get to me, too.

"But, how?" Mom chirped in. "Why did it happen?"

I grabbed a kitchen chair and planted my butt in it. "Your guess is as good as mine. How should I know why I'm walking around as some human flamethrower?"

My brother snickered at that. I gave him a dirty look.

"Mom, I'm so confused."

My mother came over and hesitantly placed a hand on my shoulder. She still didn't like that fact that I was now a guy.

"Honey, maybe you should go and get dressed."

I turned around and looked at her. "And what exactly am I supposed to wear?"

She rolled her eyes and suggested that I wear something of my father's. Ewwww.

"Mom! That's so gross! I am NOT walking around in Dad's underwear!"

"Well, it's not like you can go shopping like this."

"Why not?" Even as a firebending guy, I still wasn't willing to wear my father's boxers.

My brother took this as an opportunity to show me up.

"Well, smart guy, what do you think would happen if other Avatar-friendly people saw you?"

"Hey hey hey!" I started after him. "That's smart GIRL to you!" Then again, he did have a point. I could just imagine all those fangirls crawling over me….ewwwww. I might have looked like Zuko, but I was no boy. Just thinking about that made me want to gag.

"So you have a point," I admitted. "But what if I disguise myself or something?"

"Puh," Bobby huffed. "Like any amount of make-up is gonna hide _that_ scar on your face!"

"Why you little-"I started. Flames spouted from my hands as I became angry. "Whoa!" I exclaimed. "That is so awesome!" Not only did I have Zuko's body, I also had his firebending ability! Cool!

I looked over at my parents and brother, who had all cringed up into balls.

"You-you can do that?" my brother stuttered. He was white all over.

I smirked. "You have a problem with my scar now?"

"N-no."

"Good. Now. How about we all go shopping for clothes?"

Mom unfurled herself and made an uncertain face. Then she said, "Well, shouldn't you do something about your hair? Not many boys these days go around with ponytails."

"Correction, Mom_. Zuko's_ hair. Not mine. Plus I'll just wear a cap or something."

I hopped out of my chair and made for my room. After sorting through all of my clothes in search of something that a 16-year-old guy could wear without dying of embarrassment, I found a large grey t-shirt and really baggy jeans that I used as comfort clothes. I slipped them on and grabbed my Yankees cap. After grabbing my dad's sneakers and applying make-up to my face to hide the scar in the least noticeable way, I viewed the finished product in the mirror. Nice. I still was wearing Zuko's customary scowl, but aside from that, I looked pretty normal. One problem, though. The left side of my face was still noticeable.

Bobby walked into the room and commented on the make-up job, making sure that I was aware of the scar problem.

"Easy enough to fix," I said as I grabbed something off my dresser. "That's why I have these." I held up the sunglasses and smiled. They had been given to me as a joke-gift because of their ridiculous size, but I was now _really_ glad to have them.

"OK, but I hope it works, Zu- I mean, Chris."

I placed the glasses on my face and looked in the mirror again. Perfect. Couldn't see a thing.

I strutted back into the kitchen to show off my "new look". My father approved, but Mom….well, she still didn't like what was going on.

"Well, c'mon," I urged her. "Let's go!"

The four of us hopped in the car and drove to the nearest Clothes Mart. After getting shirts and pants and boxers and who knows what else, we drove back home, but only to find two very unexpected visitors sitting on our front steps.

-------------------------------------------

I jumped out of the car and went flying up to the front of the house. There, a baffled looking Sokka and confused Aang were looking around unhappily.

"Hey!" I yelled over at them. They turned and looked at me.

"Who are you?" Aang asked, very uncertain about what was going on. I slipped off my sunglasses and he gasped. Sokka jumped up and grabbed his boomerang.

"Whoa- hey, Freak-face, unless you want you head split, I suggest you back away from us!" he said.

I put my hands up and said, "Sokka, I'm not who you think I am! What the heck are you doing here anyway?"

Sokka lowered his weapon. "What are you talking about?"

"Sokka. Aang. I'm not Zuko. I know, I look like him, but I swear I'm not. You gotta listen to me. Something weird is going on."

"You can say that again."

Aang was wearing a mix of curiosity and caution on his face. "What _is_ going on, exactly? And how do you know our names?"

"Here," I said, opening the front door. "Come inside. I'll explain everything."

* * *

Whew. That was a tough one to write. Oh, guess what? I named my potato Bob!

Other person: _raises eyebrow _Bob?

Me: Yes! Isn't it fantastic? _swings potato in the air_ Make sure to review, please! And remember, the Potato sends his love to all of you!


	3. The Weirdness Begins

Hello again! I have finally completed Chapter 3, but it took me, like, ALL of history class to write it (that's an hour and a half). Hehe. Now I have a ton of homework to do. Well, uh, for those of you who are Bob fans, he's on vacation this week. Darn potato...I never get to go to the Bahamas...

Well, here's Chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter 3

"So you're saying that we're in the wrong world?" Sokka asked, confused, and repeatedly tugging his ponytail. After a few hours of convincing Aang and Sokka that I wasn't going to try and capture them, I was finally able to explain as much as I could about the awkward situation.

"My brain hurts," Aang winced, holding his head. Poor kid.

I sighed and lugged my "borrowed" body over to the couch. It was hard even for me to comprehend what was going on, and I just couldn't stop touching that scar on the left side of my face. It was a constant reminder of my awkward situation.

"Well, I just really hope that whatever the heck is happening is going to fix itself so we can get home, and you can get outa that body," Sokka proclaimed. He tugged his ponytail again and collapsed onto the armchair next to me. "It's just really weird that you're Zuko."

"Hey, what can I say?" I said. "It's not like I chose this to happen. Don't forget though, I'm not _really_ Zuko."

I looked at Aang, who was playing with his sleeve. It was so strange that I had the Avatar and "Sokka the Annoying One" sitting in my living room. They just weren't supposed to exist! If I hadn't already been burdened with the task of caring for a body other than my own, I wouldn't have believed any of this.

"Aang."

"Hm?" He looked up at me.

"Do you have any recollection of how you got here?"

"Nope."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

My parents and brother were still standing in the kitchen, totally unbelieving. Apparently, it was hard enough to take in that their daughter was strolling around the place in a firebender prince's body. Adding this new stuff to that wasn't helping them at all. Mom rubbed her head, mumbled something about going to bed, and walked out of the room. My father and brother followed.

Aang got up and paced around in front of Sokka and me. My eyes followed him around for five minutes and then he spoke.

"Is it possible that we live in two different worlds? I mean, you live in this one and we live in another?"

I laid my chin on my hand. "Actually, your world is just a figment of mine. I don't know if your world really exists."

"What do you mean?"

"Here, look at this," I said. I turned the TV on in the living room and changed the channel to Nickelodeon. Perfect timing. Avatar was just starting.

"Water. Earth. Fire. Air." As these words played and the theme continued, Aang and Sokka's eyes grew big with astoundment.

"Whoa! Hey look, Sokka! There's you! And Katara! And me!"

I turned the TV off. "There. Got my point?"

Aang looked back at me, bewildered. "What just happened? What was that thing?"

"That," I started, "is a TV. It's like watching people in a play, except that they appear on that instead of a stage."

"Wow."

"OK," Sokka began. "Why could we see ourselves in a box?"

I then explained that in this world, that "box" was used for entertainment and that the things that were shown on it weren't real. Sokka just stared at me.

"You're saying we don't exist?"

"Yeah. Well, at least not in this world."

Aang plopped down on the couch and started rubbing his forehead again. He glanced over at me and gave a sigh.

"Is it possible that there are two worlds?" he asked.

"Beats me. If there are, though…."

He finished my sentence for me. "…..they're…colliding, or something. There must be some funny stuff going on between them. Maybe that's why all of this is happening. I can't be sure, but that's my best guess."

Sokka leaned back and covered his eyes. "Ugh. This is so weird."

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me about it. Hey, at least you're walking around in your own body."

Aang, who had been watching me, now turned away and stared off into space.

"How come you're stuck in Zuko's body?"

I grazed a finger over the scar and thought for a second. "I really don't know, Aang. I mean, I just woke up this morning and looked in the mirror. I don't remember doing anything. Except watching Avatar last night, but I do that all the time."

Sokka glanced at me. "So obviously that's not what's causing all this weirdness to happen."

Aang sighed and continued to stare at the wall.

I yawned and stretched. Even big boys needed their sleep, and as long as I was one, I was going to have to start compromisingwith its requirements.

"OK, guys. I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted."

Sokka protested. "Hey, what about us?"

I thought for a second. "Well, you can stay in here, if you want. We have some food in the kitchen, too."

The word "food" brought Sokka to full alert. He jumped out of the seat and dashed into the other room. The sound of cabinets opening was followed by a chair being scraped across the floor and a loud munching sound.

"C'mon, Aang. Let's go in the kitchen."

I started in and he followed close behind. I realized how much taller I was now than when I was in my own body. Guess this has an advantage after all, I thought rather happily.

We arrived in the kitchen to see Sokka stuffing his face with all sorts of things.

"Mmmmmm. Theesh eesh tastee!" He mumbled through a mouthful of food. I looked down at what he was eating and cringed. Mustard and uncooked tuna helper? Gross.

I gazed at Aang, who just collapsed into a chair and put folded his arms and put his head on the table. He appeared just as exhausted as I was.

"Hey, Aang."

He looked up. "What?"

You really don't know what happened to you and Sokka?"

"Well, I was just about to lean over and steal his leechie nuts, and then all of a sudden, we were here."

He placed his head on the table again, and snuffed. He must have had a horrible headache.

"I was wondering something," he mumbled. "You know that Sokka and I were brought here?"

"Yeah."

"Well, why wasn't Katara? She was sitting right next to us before we came here."

I ran my "very manly" hand over my head. "Guess that's something we're just gonna have to find out."

I glanced at Sokka, who was shoveling as much food as he could into his mouth as fast as possible.

"Uh, Sokka, you _do_ know that you're eating mustard and uncooked noodles, right?"

He suddenly stopped and spit it all out. "Blaaaahhhh!"

I left the two boys in the kitchen and walked back to my room. I had a headache and I rubbed the side of my head.

Maybe a little sleep might do me good, I thought. After all, this is how the whole thing started. Who knows, everything might turn out better if I take a nap.

After I got in my room, I pulled my shirt over my head and looked at myself in the mirror. I was still getting used to the fact that I had a guy's chest and pecs, along with a few other things that I didn't care to mention. Hey, at least I was stuck in a hot body with rock-hard abs! Whoo!

I smiled inwardly and looked at my face. The golden eyes and thick brown eyebrows I could get used to, but that scar was a different matter. The haircut, the face, the body, it wasn't mine. And I was pretty sure that I wasn't going to relax until I was safely back in my own body.

* * *

OK. I figured out why I can't write longer chapters. It's because I can't read or write anything too long or my mind just wanders off. So do other people's. Can't have that happening, can we? If anyone wants a story that's a little more serious, I also have We Are All One. It's a lot more descriptive, too. Well, I'm gonna go to bed now; it's 11:12 and it's a school night. Goodnight, everyone!


	4. Even MORE Weirdness

Hi again! I know, it's been so long since I've updated…sorry about that. Well, uh, be sure to watch Bato of the water Tribe this Friday (Oct. 7) at 8:00 on Nick! Oh, and Bob's back from vacation… _(potato is wearing tropical shirt and sunglasses)_…stupid potato even got a tan…

Other Person: "Ohhhh, _you_ can call the potato stupid, but just not me…that makes a lot of sense…"

Me: "It's because Bob likes me. So get over it."

Other Person: "Well, you stink…"

Me: "Too bad. Well, everyone, enjoy Chapter 4! Bob says so, too. _(deathly silence coming from potato)_ "Oh, fine, but you know what I mean…"

* * *

Chapter 4

Yawn.

Ugh, what time is it? I wondered groggily. I wasn't willing to hop out of bed and face them again. By them, I meant everyone who had done anything to interrupt my daily life. I just hoped that it was all a bad dream. You know, you would think that I was actually enjoying this, considering that I loved the Avatar show. Unfortunately, switching bodies doesn't exactly fit the bill.

I looked at my hands again, hoping that they would be my own. Unfortunately, they looked exactly the same as when I first woke up this morning. Ugh. I stretched and rolled over.

"Hey, watch it!"

My eyes snapped open. Lying right next to me was…my long-lost body!

"Aaaggghhhhhhhhh!"

I toppled out of the bed and onto the floor.

Well, this is getting old, I thought. This is the second time today that something surprised me and I ended up on the floor with a sore butt!

I looked back up to 'myself' peering over the edge of the bed. 'Myself' had a very unpleasant face right now, sort of like the one I made when I found out that I ended up in Zuko's body. And why was it wearing armor?

"I don't know who you are, or what is going on, but I demand that you give me my body back right now!" One guess who _that_ was.

"Hi, Zuko."

He paused, looking very confused and suspicious. After sliding off of the bed, he stalked up to me, still sporting a very befuddled expression. The emotion quickly dissolved and I was suddenly confronted with a very angry Zuko.

"I want to know _exactly_ what's going on! What are you doing in my body!"

I stood up and stared him in the eye. "I could ask you the same question."

He glared right back at me. "You mean that you don't know what's going on?"

"Not at all."

He was still wearing an apprehensive face. "Then why are you not fazed by this?"

Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because I've switched bodies with some guy that's not even supposed to exist, and the Avatar and his friend are having munchies in my kitchen. By now, I wouldn't be surprised if the universe came crashing down or Mary Sues came plummeting down out of the sky and took over the free world.

"Let's just say it's a long story."

I glanced at the clock on my dresser, which yelled 2:47. Time for lunch.

I started to walk out of the room, but Zuko grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and faced him, displaying a rather weary expression on my scarred face. I sighed. This was starting to get old.

"What?" I asked, worn out from all of the unexpected surprises that kept popping up everywhere.

"Where are you going?"

I pulled my 'powerfully built' shoulder away from him and said, "I'm hungry. And it's dinnertime."

"You're just going to leave me here like this?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

I continued to make my way into the kitchen, with an unhappy Zuko not far behind. The hallway soon gave way to the view of Sokka resting in the chair with a full stomach and Aang napping with his head on the table. I apparently wasn't the only one aware of this.

"The Avatar!"

Before I was able to shush Zuko, Aang woke and shot out of his chair with unbelievable speed. Zuko proceeded to sprint towards him, but I grabbed the back of his shirt and held him back. Aang backed up to a corner of the kitchen and was eyeing him mistrustfully.

"What's going on?" he said, cautiously.

"What are you doing, you fool!" Zuko roared at me. "The Avatar is standing right there! Let me go!"

No way. I wasn't going to let any crazed, honor-driven maniac at one of my house guests. I clutched the back of his outfit and stood firmly.

"Yeah right. Like I'm going to let go of you."

I looked to Aang, who was pressed up against the wall in the corner, completely baffled as to what was going on.

"Aang," I said calmly. "Whatever you do, stay away from this guy, right here. Got it?"

He nodded his head, and then said, "Uh, that's a girl, by the way. Not a guy."

Zuko exploded. "What! I am NOT a girl!"

Sokka, who had been watching this rather nonchalantly because of his recent engorgement on tuna helper and mustard, only now became aware of the tense situation.

"Wait a second," he said. Aang looked at him. He looked at Zuko.

"Oh my gosh, you're Zuko! Aaahahahahahahahaha!"

Sokka doubled over with laughter. Zuko glared at him murderously. I was getting angry.

"What's so funny?"

Sokka couldn't control himself. "Whooo whoo whoo whoo! You're a girl! Ahahahahahahaaaa!"

I was on the verge of exploding. "Sokka, that's MY BODY YOU"RE LAUGHING AT!"

"He's a girl! In your body! Ahahahahahaha!"

Aang was looking very worried. "Sokka, I really don't think you should be doing that…"

"Aaaaaaaahahahahaha!"

I went to angrily shake a free fist in Sokka's direction, but blazing hot fire erupted from my hand and went hurtling toward his head. Sokka yelped and ducked as fast as he could, but the tip of his ponytail was not spared. It burst into flame and he ran screaming around the kitchen with his head on fire.

Quick as a flash, Aang grabbed the decoratory glass vase off of the counter and dumped its contents onto Sokka's blazing head. The fire was quickly extinguished and poor, dripping Sokka was left to finger the singed edges of his hair.

"Aw, man!" he moaned. The very tip of his ponytail was blackened and still smoking, but there was barely any damage done. Sokka turned to me.

"Why the heck did you do that!"

I released my other hand (don't forget, I had been grasping the back of Zuko's armor the entire time) and put both of them up. Lucky for me, Zuko didn't think to make another attempt at pinning Aang to the wall.

"Hey, I told you already; I can't totally control this body!"

Aang, who had also been drenched in the process of snuffing out the fire on Sokka's head, was wringing out his shirt. "Hey, look on the bright side, Sokka. At least you're head's not on fire anymore!"

Sokka glared at him.

"Whaaaaat? I was just saying…"

Zuko was standing stock-still and unbelieving. I didn't think he fully registered what had just happened.

Well, I thought, at least he's not chasing Aang up a tree or something.

"What is going on!"

All three of us looked at him.

"The Avatar is throwing water at people, Ponytail over there is running around with his head on fire, and I've been sucked into a girl's body! What is going on!"

Great. Time to explain everything once again.

-------------------------------------------

The four of us sat down in the living room, Sokka sitting as far away from me and my fiery hands as humanly possible. I quickly summarized the recent events as Zuko eyed Aang greedily.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my brother peeking into the room from the doorway.

"Hi, Bobby."

He cautiously worked his way into the room, making sure to get a clear look at each of us. Bobby paused for an additional second when he walked past Zuko.

"So _that's_ the guy you switched bodies with?" he asked me.

"Yup."

Bobby looked back at the slender brown-haired girl sitting on the couch, who glared back at him.

"Just because I look like a girl doesn't mean I _am_ one," Zuko snarled. He was in a pretty bad mood after realizing that these effects could be permanent.

I leaned back and rubbed my shoulder. It was quite possible that none of this would ever return to normal, and that I'd be stuck as an overactive flamethrower for the rest of my life. I shuddered.

BANG!

Aang zipped up to the front door as fast as I could (thanks to my new longer legs) and out of the house. There, sprawled out on the lawn, was Admiral Zhao.

-------------------------------------

The other three ran out of the house and halted to a stop beside me. I heard someone snarl (presumably Zuko) at the sight of the sprawled Admiral, who was lying face-down in the grass. I rushed over and rolled him onto his back. His chest was slowly rising and falling. Good.

"He's breathing," I said, relieved. Behind me, Zuko growled and sarcastically mumbled, "Great."

Zhao moved very slightly. "C'mon. "Let's get him inside."

All four of us started to pick him up, but then he stirred and opened his eyes.

"Sokka! Aang!" he yelled, hopped to his feet, and dashed over to hug them. I had a feeling that that wasn't Zhao.

Both Aang and Sokka looked visibly shaken as the Admiral proceeded to hug them.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so glad to see you! You have no idea how worried I was when you vanished!"

Aang and Sokka looked at each other. Zhao let go of them and stood happily in front of them.

"Wow. Sokka. Have you shrunk or something? You look a lot shorter than I remember you being."

From behind us, another loud BANG sounded and we all turned around. Emerging from a smallish puff of smoke came Katara. Zhao's face suddenly dropped its happy expression. Katara spotted me and began to stroll over.

"Ah, Prince Zuko! So this is where you vanished off to! The lieutenant was just looking for you."

I was really baffled now. "Um, I'm not Zuko."

"Well, of course you are!"

The real Zuko pushed a loose hair out his face rather forcibly and stormed up to the unsuspecting Iroh.

"Uncle, _I'm _Zuko!" he spat angrily. "Can't you see that something is terribly wrong! I'm a girl, and so are you!"

Iroh looked down at himself. "Well, so I am! So who's that fellow walking around as you?"

Zuko slapped himself in the face. "Uncle, does it even occur to you that this is TOTALLY out of place! We're in the WRONG BODIES!"

The retired general chuckled and said, "Of course, Prince Zuko! If you hadn't been so busy pouring over those maps you use to track the Avatar…" Aang coughed. "…oh, there he is now….anyways, if you hadn't been so involved with them lately, you would have noticed that things were going wrong!"

Zuko stopped fuming. "What things?"

Iroh started counting off of his fingers. "Well, for instance, just the other day, the helmsman woke up wearing an unusual shirt with a picture of a group of musicians and the words "Green Day" underneath. In the middle of the night, one of our crew went missing. And just this afternoon, my cup of tea transformed into a strong-smelling substance that made me bounce off the walls for half an hour."

Bobby giggled. "That's caffeinated coffee, silly!"

"The point is, however, that strange things have been occurring for the last few days."

"Things have been going on here, too," I remarked. 'This morning, I woke up only to find that I now look like Zuko's clone. And then Aang and Sokka appeared around my doorstep. Now this!"

Zhao, who was apparently Katara, looked down at herself and gasped. "What! I look like ZHAO!"

Sokka once again burst into laughter. "Whoo whoo whooo! This is even better than when we found out Zuko turned into a girl! Ahahahahaha!"

I got annoyed again. "Hey, Sokka, don't forget. She's now a firebender, too."

He was suddenly _very_ quiet. Hmph, I thought gleefully. That shut him up.

Katara was horrified at her current position. "Why is this happening!"

I walked over and put a hand on his- ahem, I mean, _her_ shoulder.

"It's OK, Katara. See, I'm no boy, either, but I'm getting along just fine."

She looked at me uncertainly. "But I'm stuck in an older man's body! You're at least lucky to have ended in up as a teenager…no matter how horrible…"she mumbled.

Zuko growled in the background.

Katara went to touch her hair, which was now wound up in a topknot, and made a disgusted face. She glanced back down at her new armored body and squeezed her eyes shut.

Aang walked up to her and shook his head. "This is so wrong."

Zuko crossed his arms. "Hmph. Tell me about it."

* * *

Ooook…done with this one. Again, sorry folks, I know I haven't updated in a while- I've been extremely busy. I_ really_ am sorry, though…Well, it may take some time to get the next one; I'm currently putting all my energy into TV's What If and We Are All One. (Oh yeah, and I'm busy making my costume for Halloween- I'm Zuko! I know, it's a little weird that I'm gonna dress up as a guy… and my mom's like, "15-year-olds shouldn't be going out and trick-or-treating." I just told her to buzz off…) Anyways, bye! 


	5. House Full Of Nuts

Hi again, everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long- I've been really busy. Well, now that I'm pretty much done with my Halloween prepping and stuff, I was finally able to write this chapter. If any of you weren't able to see the new episode, it was GREAT! Very creative, a nice change from the last one (which was kinda a bummer), and it was done by the better animator, too. So, uh, anyway, hope you enjoy Chapter 5- I made sure to make it funny!

* * *

Chapter 5

Three hours passed, and the commotion had finally started to settle down. Mom, Dad, and Bobby were in hiding, Sokka and Aang were mesmerized by the TV in the den, Iroh was in the kitchen having a cup of tea, and the rest of us were gathered around in my room.

Katara was still eyeing her new body with extreme distaste, the corner of her mouth uplifted into a sneer. "I still don't understand why any of this is happening. And the sooner I get out of this body, the better."

I huffed frustratedly. "I totally agree with you." Zuko cast a deadly look in my direction. "What? It's not like I want to stay like this. I'm pretty sure you don't."

Zuko iritatedly thrust a loose brown hair out of his face and snorted. "Of course I don't! But it's not like I have any other choice. _You_ at least are in your own world." He then turned to Katara, resentfully looking at herself. "And as soon as this madness is all over, don't think I'm _not_ going to continue to pursue the Avatar!" he spat. Zuko crossed his arms and forcefully shoved the strand back out of his face.

Katara glared at him and then returned to staring (cross-eyed, I might add) at the dark side burns running down her face. She grunted unhappily. "I hate this. At least you two know the other person walking around in your body," she remarked crossly. "And the worst part is, I don't even want to know who owns this-"

BOOM!

Another huge bang echoed in the hallway. All three of us jumped up and rushed over to the doorway. There, sitting in the middle of the floor, was Momo. He turned his great green eyes on the three of us, screeched, and clambered away as fast as he could.

"Momo!" Katara yelled, running over to the terrified lemur. He screamed louder and made ready to attack the approaching Admiral. "Come on, Momo. It's me, Katara!" The little creature eyed her mistrustfully, and the sound of footsteps running up the stairs reached my ears. Aang appeared at the top of the stairs and went running towards the scene.

The Avatar saw Momo, and his eyes lit up. "Hey, Momo! How'd you get here, boy?" At the sound of his voice, the lemur scrambled up on his shoulder and glared at the rest of us. He trilled angrily. "Listen, boy, something weird's going on. This guy," he pointed at me, "is not really Zuko. _Her_ name is actually Christie." At this, Momo tilted his head. "And _he_," Aang said, motioning towards the Admiral," is actually Katara." The lemur peered at Katara curiously, and then decided it was safe enough to glide over onto her shoulder.

"OoooooK," I said. Everyone turned back towards me. "Well, no that _that's_ over with, I seriously think we should get set for bed." I glanced at the clock in the hall. "It's already 9:34." Yawn. "Seriously, guys, we need to figure out sleeping arrangements." As soon as the words left my mouth, Mom, Dad, and little brother came hurtling out of their bedrooms and into the hall.

My mom saw the lemur and back up slightly. "Christie, don't think we're going to keep everyone here."

I rolled my amber eyes. "Mom, where else are they going to go? It's not like we can rent out a motel or somethin'."

Aang's eyebrow lifted. "Motel?"

"Long story." I continued. "C'mon, Mom."

My dad leaned over and whispered something in Mom's ear. She then sighed unhappily. "Fine, but girls stay in one room, boys in the other."

Bobby snickered. "Depends what you mean by 'girls and boys'."

As much as I wanted to kick the brat across the room, the little dweeb was right. After all, I most certainly couldn't be considered female anymore, though my mind still stayed the same. "Yeah, Mom. You mean who _was_ a girl and who _was_ a boy? Or who they are right now?"

My mother looked ready to give up on even trying. "How about whoever gets along the best in one room, everyone else in the other."

"But that leaves an uneven amount."

"Christie, you are going with _him_," she motioned towards Zuko," to make sure he doesn't do anything sick to your body."

"WHAT?" Zuko exploded, enraged. "Just because I'm not a little girl on the inside, you think I would stoop so low as to do something like _that_?" He was red in the face.

Mom responded coolly, "Listen, I don't know you. All I know is that you are a male who is trapped within my daughter's body. And I am concerned for her _and_ her body's safety."

"Madam, I can assure you that no harm would come of it! It is now _my_ body and that means that it's _my_ responsibility to protect it!"

"Just-just go with him," my mom sighed to me, hand to the side of her face.

I shrugged. "Whatever, Mom." I then turned back to Zuko. "Well, we better set up the beds. C'mon." We went back into my room. "Oh, hey, can you pull that out?" I said, motioning towards the trundle underneath my bed. He snorted and went over to tug it out. I strode over to my closet, and with my new longer, taller body, I was easily able to reach the sleeping bags that would have otherwise required a ladder and unhappy Bobby to get me up there (sad, isn't it? My own brother had to help lift me up to grab those darn things).

"So are we sleeping in here?" At the sound, both of us turned around. Iroh was standing in the doorway, playing with his new braid.

Zuko went back to setting up the extra bed, carelessly shoving that persistent strand of long brown hair out of the way. "Yes, Uncle. We'll be staying in here, the girl included," he added, glancing over in my direction.

After the trundle and the sleeping bag was laid out, I showed Zuko and Iroh where the bathroom was, just in case they needed to know or had any late-night emergencies (more for Iroh than anyone, really). I grabbed a pair of new pajamas bought especially for my new "self" and hurried into the bathroom before anyone else had a chance. After rather disgustedly changing into new clothes, all the while being very _very_ conscious about my rather new body parts (if you know what I mean), I was finally able to finish and return to my room.

"Finally. You're out. My turn!" With that, Iroh rushed into the vacant bathroom, braid swinging. My eyes made their way up to the ceiling and I made for the bed.

"Ahem". I looked up from pulling back the covers.

"Hm?"

Zuko had his arms crossed, silky hair spread over his shoulders (_my_ hair, I noted in the back of my head). "Where am I sleeping?"

"Down there." I pointed to the trundle and sleeping bag. "Whichever one you like." I went back to arranging the sheets on the bed.

Zuko slipped into the trundle right next to my bed, slightly yawning. "Well, I must warn you; my uncle talks in his sleep. And snores. A lot."

I sighed and let the compact muscles in my shoulders relax. Great. I already had problems regarding sleep. Now I had Iroh's hefty snoring to add to that. "Is there anything else I should know about?"

"He sleepwalks."

"Great."

I rolled my eyes.

This would be a night to remember.

-----------------------------------------

I clamped my hands over my ears, desperately trying to block out the sound of the General gurgling in his sleep. I heard Zuko roll over a couple of times, no doubt trying to do the same thing.

"Shhhhhhh!" he hissed into the darkness. Iroh's snoring was temporarily silenced, but after a few seconds it started up again.

Snore. Snore. Snooooooorrrrrrre.

Ughhhh, I thought. I wonder if anyone else is being kept awake. Then my question was answered.

"Hey, keep it down in there!" a voice said, coming from the other room that our guests were sleeping in. Apparently, Iroh's highly obnoxious and loud snorts reached Sokka's ears as well.

"Mmmmmm. Junnnnnnnn…snooooooorrre…." Iroh's mumbling was really grating on my nerves.

Through the darkness, I saw Zuko's thin silhouette reach over and slap the sleeping General, hard. The heavy wheezing ceased.

Ahhh. Finally! I thought happily. I was ready to drift off to sleep when a loud explosion of Iroh's snores ratcheted off the walls in the room.

I seriously wanted to cry.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ugh. I groggily lifted my head from the pillow and glanced over at the clock with bleary eyes. 8:32. The sun was peeping through the curtains, and I felt just about ready to die. Iroh's snoring had kept me up all night, and I wanted to bury my head under the pillow and be done with it. Unfortunately, that just wasn't an option today.

"Ughhhh…you guys up yet?" Aang's sleepy voice wandered its way to my head.

I mumbled back a response. "Leave me alone."

"Fine. But your mom said that we'll just have breakfast without you. And she told me to tell you; we having _waffles_."

Sorry. No amount of waffles could get me up this morning.

"Tell her to leave a few in the microwave."

"Microwave?"

"Never mind. Just tell her to leave me some."

"Kay."

I listened to Aang's footsteps fade away. Then a different pattern of steps.

"I need something to keep this bothersome amount of hair up. Do you have anything?"

I pulled my heavy head up, and looked at Zuko, holding his hair to the side. "There are some things in the bathroom. Go knock yourself out."

After the sound of him walking died away, I flipped the covers back and slid out of bed. I walked over to the mirror to be greeted with a very tired-looking Zuko body. Bags under the eyes, well, the better one, and a very dazed expression. Even after switching bodies, I _still_ looked like a mess in the morning.

After changing into some clothes, so tired that I wasn't even slightly aware of the "female vs. male" predicament, I stumbled downstairs to find everyone gathered around the kitchen table. Iroh was sipping his tea happily, Sokka was stuffing his face full of Fruit Loops, and Momo was hanging from the chandelier eating a donut.

"Ughhh," I groaned tiredly as I walked over. My mom turned around and handed me a mug.

"I heard about what happened last night. This should make you feel better."

I hesitantly took a sip. Coffee. Mmmmm. Normally, I wasn't allowed to have it. I guess today was an exception.

"Thanks."

I walked over to the table, where Aang and Katara moved aside to let me sit down. I finished my coffee without a word and luckily felt much better.

"So," I started. "What are we gonna do today?"

My brother, who was finishing the last of his cream-cheese bagel, looked at me. "Well, obviously we're not going out."

"I could've figured that one out myself."

"Well, you didn't."

I glared at him. What a twit.

"Hey, cut it out, Momo!" I looked over to see the lemur tugging playfully at Sokka's ponytail. He swatted the creature away and slumped in his chair grumpily.

"What's with him?" Aang asked, white donut powder covering nearly his entire face.

Katara turned to him and motioned that he wipe his mouth. "Christie wasn't the only one kept up by Uncle Snore-A-Lot."

Iroh grinned, cheeks reddening. "Hehe."

-----------------------------------------

It was almost noon, and the bunch of us lounged around the house. My dad had left for work a few hours ago, and considering that it was a No-school day, we were fortunate enough to relax and wait out the hours. I sat in my favorite seat, my back facing a few people, the rest sprawled out on the couch watching TV.

Boom!

An enormous bang erupted from behind us. When the smoke cleared, I saw Bobby and Momo quickly get to their feet. Bobby looked upwards, wide-eyed, and made a strange vibrating sound from his throat. Momo, on the other hand, looked down at his little lemur body and shrieked. "Aaaaggghhhhh! I'm a lemur!"

"Oh my god-" I stared as the two looked at eachother, and then at the rest of us. The real "Bobby", I presumed, started to drag at his furry eyelids and cry. "Lemur-face! Lemur-face!" He ran around in circled on his short, fuzzy little lemur legs and wailed pitifully.

Momo chirruped and blinked. "Rrrrrrrr….rrrr?"

I slowly took a step forward. "Bobby?" The lemur looked up at me, sobbing. "Ah-haaaaa-haaaaaaa! I'm FURRY!"

"OK, Bobby, take it easy!" I breathed. "It's not as bad as it seems."

"Whatdaya mean, it's not as bad as it seems? I'm a monkey!"

I held up my hands. "Hey, look who you're talking to! I got this!" I pointed at the ugly scar on the left side of my face.

"Hey!" Zuko remarked angrily from the background.

I turned around. "Sorry. Needed an example. Anyways, listen. Half the people in this room aren't in their right bodies. You've just joined them, that's all." This just made Bobby wail harder. It was starting to get annoying.

"Hey, Lemur Boy, cool it!" I snarled crossly. He immediately shut up and looked at me fearfully. "It's not that bad!"

"But he's got opposable thumbs!"

"Well, so do you. You're a lemur."

Bobby turned back and looked at his new tail, which was twitching madly.

"Plus, now you've got a tail. How cool is that?"

He turned his teary eyes upon me. "Maybe a little…"

Br-rr-rr-ing!

"Oh, phone!" I exclaimed. "I'll get that!" I dashed over to the counter and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, it's Rachael. Is Christie there?"

I looked sideways. "This _is_ Christie."

There was a silence. "What happened to your voice?"

I paused, thinking of a logical excuse. "Puberty." Everyone gave me weird looks. I cupped my hand over the speaker. "What? I couldn't think of anything better!"

"Well, uh, if you say so. Listen. I have something BIG to tell you. Like, you'll think I've gone off the deep end, flipped my lid, blown my stack, hit the ceiling…"

"Ok, OK, I get it! Really, what, Rach?" I asked, hurriedly.

"Christie, you're not going to believe this, but Appa is floating outside my window."

* * *

Well, that's it for now! I had a ton of trouble trying to fit certain things in this chapter, but eventually I eventually got around to finishing it. Soooooo…hope you guys liked it! It took me a long time to figure out what was going to happen; I write as I go; that's what makes a good story for me, plus planning's just a big waste of time, since I don't even follow my ideas anyway…

My character, Rachael, is dedicated to my friend (and loyal reviewer), Lensgirlfriend- so I hope that I matched her character well- I did my very best! So…toodles!


	6. You've Got a Friend in Me

Ok, I know, I haven't written in ages. Not like this chapter is going to be da bomb or anything… I feel horrible that I've kept you guys waiting, I really do.

Other person: Awww, trying to make them feel bad for you?

Me: Will you get lost?

Other person: Never.

Me: Fine, then. Bob! _(magical potato appears)_ Please escort this person away from me?

Other person: _(Eyes potato suspiciously)_ Fine, but I WILL be back! _(disappears)_

Sorry about that…anyways, I hope that it's not as bad as I think it is, and I had a lot of trouble writing it….

* * *

Chapter 6

At my friend's words, I almost dropped the phone. My golden eyes were wide, and my brain went spinning.

"I'll be right there." With that, I smashed the phone back down on its receiver and grabbed my new jersey and cap hanging from the chair. Shooing the dark hair out of my eyes, I ran for the door. My mother suddenly appeared and made to block me.

"Mom," I complained. "Get out of the way!"

She was glaring with that 'parent-stare' that children get when they are doing something suspicious. She eyed me and spoke. "And where do you think you're going, young…uh, lady?"

I snorted irritatedly. "I have to get to Rachael's now, Mom. Apparently we're not the only ones in a pickle."

She narrowed her eyes even more. "There is no way I'm letting you out of the house like…" she motioned to my body "…like- like that. Especially if your friend is going to know exactly who you are."

"I need to go NOW!"

""You're not going anywhere!"

"Yes! I! Am!" I roared, fire alighting from my furled hands. At the sight of the blazing flames, my mother's eyes grew wide. With taut calmness and soft, dangerous voice, I said, "Now back away from the door."

She inched away enough for me to slide past her. When I was finally out of the house and streaking across the front lawn, Aang shot over and matched my pace.

"I'm coming with you," he said determinedly. I stopped running.

"You can't come. Not like that, anyways."

The airbender grabbed his read and yellow poncho. "You mean in this?" he asked.

With upraised hands, I said, "Yeah. Like that."

He grinned suddenly. "OK, then! I'll be right back!" With that, Aang raced back into the house. "Just don't leave without me!"

I slumped slightly and dragged a hand across my face. At this rate, I'd never be able to get over to Rachael's house. Good thing she lived only a quarter mile away…when I had my own body, I was able to get over to her house in about three minutes. At least like this, as I glanced down at myself, I'd be able to get there in a fraction of the time.

Aang flew back out of the house, wearing a baggy T-shirt, jeans, cap, and sneakers on. Lucky for him, the bill of the hat just covered his blue arrow. "OK!" he exclaimed. "Let's head over there!"

The two of us ran down the street and around the corner. There, at the end of the road, was the blue and white house surrounded by trees that Rachael lived in. It slowly increased in size as we dashed toward it, and we flew into the driveway and over to the front door.

I hopped up the steps and rammed my finger into the doorbell. Aang and I quickly ducked our heads beneath our caps.

Ding Dong!

After what seemed too soon, a head poked its way out of the doorway. Her precariously thick brown hair and large brown eyes seemed to take up most of the space, strands flying every which way and pupils oddly dilated. Apparently Rachael had too much coffee this morning.

She blinked twice and one eyebrow made its way to her hairline. "Uh, can I help you?"

A group of kids were making their way down the street, as I saw when I glanced out from the corner of my eye. I looked back at Rachael, who was studying the two of us curiously. I looked at Aang, nodded, and both of us tilted our caps up just enough that Rachael could distinguish the relationship between nose, eyes, and mouth. Her eyes connected immediately with Aang's blue tattoo and my fire-shaped scar, and she gasped loudly.

"Holy frickin' cow! You're-" I quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. The gang of people who had been parading down the road now had stopped and were watching us with curious expressions. I jammed her into the house, shooed Aang inside, and slammed the door behind us.

Rachael gawked at me as I removed my cap. Her eyes kept jumping back between Aang and I, and she looked more than ready to faint.

"I-I…uhh…uh…."

I led my friend over to the couch, where I planted her. She continued to stare, dumfoundedly. Then came the explosion.

"MY GOD! YOURE ZUKO! AAAAGGGHHHHHHH!" She zipped around the room madly, then came to an abrupt halt in front of me. Then Rachael began bouncing madly. "I can't believe it! Zuko! In my own room! Real!" She squealed, and then turned to Aang. "My god! I never knew that Avatar was REAL!"

Rachael began panting, and talking to herself rapidly, eyes flying from right to left. "This is so awesome- I have two of the main characters of the most awesome show IN MY LIVINGROOM! A real Zuko and Aang! Then Appa!" She trembled with excitement as she brought her hands together and lifted her face toward the ceiling, eyes squeezed shut, and a huge grin plastered across her face. " This is _so cool_!"

"Hey, hey," I interrupted, placing a hand upon her tight shoulder and forcing her to sit back down before she had a heart-attack. "Rachael."

She brought her fists up and clapped them together. "He touched me! And he even knows my name!"

"Rachael!" I had her attention now. "Listen," I said calmly. I raised my hands slightly. "I'm not who you think I am."

Her eyebrows knotted. "Huh?"

"I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm not Zuko."

"…"

"I'm Christie."

Rachael's eyebrow rose. "Christie?"

"Christie."

My friend was now wearing an extremely confused expression. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know how, but something happened where this world and Avatar-land are…intermixing, or something. While Appa appeared at your place, I accidentally woke up one morning, and now, well, I'm this." I threw my hands up and shrugged. "Again, I don't know what happened, but I'm not the only one who's switched bodies with some character."

Rachael looked awfully confused. "You're really…Christie?"

"Yeah. Remember that my voice sounded a little funny on the phone?"

She nodded.

"Do you believe me?"

With a sigh, Rach said, "Yah. I do. I mean, if it just happened, and I hadn't already seen Appa, then I wouldn't have believed it." She leaned in and stuck her thumb out at Aang. "But then, who's he?"

"That would be Aang."

"The real one?"

"Yup."

With that, the overly-caffeinated Rachael jumped and zipped over to Aang. She pumped his hand happily. "It's so cool to meet you! You don't know how incredible this is for me!"

Aang looked over at me, cheeks reddening. "Ummm…"

I pried Rachael off of him, and he sighed, relieved. "Thanks."

----------------------------------

After a half an hour passed by, Rachael had finally calmed down, and was grilling me with all sorts of questions.

"Is Zuko at your house?"

"Yes."

"Is Iroh nice?"

"Yes."

"Is Bobby really a lemur?"

"Yes."

The list went on and on, and I was tired. "Uh, Rach? I think we should be heading home. It's late, and I know my mom will kill me if I don't call or something."

She thought for a second. "Can I come for a little while? To meet people?"

I shrugged, and adjusted my jersey. It was slightly tight, and my shoulders made the material quite taut across my chest. It felt uncomfortable. I slowly stood up, dragging Aang with me. "If you're coming, we better get going."

"Wait." Rachael stopped. "What are we going to do about Appa? It's not like we can just fly him down the street? People'll notice."

Aang looked at her. "People won't notice. Appa's not that strange…" he turned to me "…right?"

I frowned, the black hair swinging in my face again. High ponytails just didn't work for me. "Aang, the biggest thing that flies around here is a fly, and the occasional bird. Sorry."

He pouted. "Aw man! I wanted to bring Appa home to say hi to everyone! Poo."

After we had walked back across the street, around the corner, and up the front steps into my house, we all plopped down onto the couch. Zuko was sitting in the armchair, frowning, Katara was glaring at the TV, and Sokka was slumped on the other side of the couch.

"Hi guys."

Rachael took one look at them and freaked. "OK! I am officially psyched!" She turned to me. "You have any idea how lucky you are? I just have Appa!"

Everyone just looked at her. She was grinning madly.

Bobby came zooming out in front of us, lemur eyes focused on Rachael. "Hi, Rachael."

My friend scooped him up in her arms rapidly, hugging him. "Awwwww, Bobby, you're so cute!"

The lemur squirmed in her arms uncomfortably and even escaped from her hug. He scrambled onto the couch. "Don't do that! It's yucky!" Bobby shook his little lemur arms and spit out his tongue. "Gross! I'm probably covered in girl cooties."

I snickered.

* * *

Sorry guys, I know this chapter stunk. Not much funny, and very short. I'm sorry; I have soooooo much on my plate these days that it's really starting to overwhelm me. Feel free to flame for now; I deserve it. I had headed off to a nice start, but then I got really bored with the chapter and I just kinda forced myself to finish it. Again, I apologize. Even Bob is upset with me… (_looks at potato_) Yah, Bob. I know. It was horrible.

Other person: _(sniggers)_ The potato has a point…

Me: Will you shut up already!

Well, again, big apology for those who were disappointed… I'll try next time to make a better one. I had to stay everyday after school for 3 weeks straight for rehearsals (meaning I get home at 6:00) and after that I have dance, or fencing, or rehearsals with my –Blank- state Youth Symphony…and everything else under the sun. Please forgive me… Well, that's all, hope you guys enjoy the hour-long season finale. See ya!


End file.
